battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
Oliver
For more information about Oliver in Battle Bears Gold, see 'Soldier.'' 'Oliver '''is the main playable character in all Battle Bears games, aside from Battle Bears Zero: Wil's Finest Hour and Battle Bears Gold, where he is the default class. Character Detail Oliver is small, but brave. Not much is known about him otherwise, other than that he adapts easily to any situation like a true soldier. He is probably a robot or cyborg like Tillman due to the fact that you see circuitry on his exterior when he turns into O.C.O and the skin Skinless in Battle Bears Gold. He finds no difficulty rising up to the occasion when he needs to. It's also known that it was him who infiltrated the Huggable Planet to get the gold and mystical treasures. History Riggs is Oliver's older brother, confirmed on their respective Facebook pages. He seems to have been friends with Wil, whom he believes to be mortally wounded or dead. In Battle Bears -1, he forces his way out of the Ursa Major , which was being overrun with Huggables. Once he escapes with Riggs, he is sent to the Huggable Planet to recover the treasure his client hired the Battle Bears to retrieve. However, his horse wagon carrying the treasure loses a wheel and he is left fending off Huggables, waiting for Riggs to pick him up. In the end, he was saved by Riggs. His adventure continues in Battle Bears Fortress. Character's notable phrases: Battle Bears Zombies ''"They're gonna hug me to death!" (opening cut scene) "Say hello to my new friend!" (unlocking weapon: Infinite ammo shotgun) Battle Bears-1 "I UNSAW everything!" (first cut scene of his campaign) Battle Bears Blast "See you on the flip-side! ''"You're toast! '' ''"Cheese to meet ya!' "Let's do this...again." Battle Bears Gold This way! (team speak: Follow me) I'm in trouble! (team speak: Help me out) After him! (team speak: Attack my target) This is gonna hurt! (team speak: Incoming) Aw, yeah! (team speak: Woohoo) Woohoo! Way to go, me! (battle win) Aww... That could've gone a lot better. (battle loss) What's dead and eats my bullets? You! Ha ha ha! (weapons kill) Judo super karate! (melee kill) Utilised Weapons Oliver has used many different weapons throughout the games. Refer to the link above the page to see the weapons used in Battle Bears Royale. In Battle Bears -1 and Battle Bears: Zombies: *Assault Rifle *Machine Gun *Bearzooka *Spreadshot *Katana *Crossbow *Flamethrower *Slingshot *Swearaphone *Infinite Ammo Shotgun *Laser *Pot O' Gold Trivia *Oliver's character design is based on the Brown bear, as demonstrated by his fur colour and accent. *Mentioned on Battle Bears: The Comic, Oliver is actually a maintenance bear, but he has a soldier's pack on his back just in case. * Oliver has appeared and is playable in every Battle Bears game, exept for Battle Bears Zero: Wil's Finest Hour, as the main character is Wil. * In Battle Bears -1, when Oliver turns into Over Clocked Oliver he speaks in Japanese. While he is talking, small subtitles at the bottom of the screen poorly translates what he is saying into English. * He seems to have the ability to breathe in outer space (noted during SpaceBoss fight), though this could be due to the fact he's a cyborg, or since he's in his O.C.O form . * The only boss Oliver is afraid of is the Colbear. Notably only because of its gigantic size and terrifying voice. * Like most of the characters, their character model is either changed or stays the same. * . He is voiced by Benjamin Vu, the creator of Battle Bears. *Over Clocked Oliver is voiced by Tony Ferguson (AKA Lt. Action), Japanese and all. *In Battle Bears Fortress, it is revealed that he has a crush on Astoria. Class Category:Battle Bears Category:Battle Bears -1 Category:Battle Bears: GO Category:Battle Bears: Zombies Category:Oliver Category:Characters Category:Battle Bears BLAST Category:Battle Bears Backpack Category:Battle Bears Comics Category:Battle Bears Fortress Category:Battle Bears Gold